


It Gets Hot in Miami

by momo0231



Series: Florida Ain't To Different From Gravity Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, most of this fic is stan can't shut up and sonny has heart eyes, stan is a huge bottom change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: For as much as Stan was trying to keep it together, Sonny could see him falling apart on the ride back to Sonny’s boat. He never was good at keeping his feelings off his face; how he was a con man he had no idea.They had taken one step on the boat when Stan started to press kisses on his neck and god Sonny was weak, he was so so weak.





	It Gets Hot in Miami

**Author's Note:**

> I... Swear I'm working on other things. I kinda wanted to get their first meeting fic out before I posted this but my productivity has been nothing and I want to post this because I've been sitting on it for a while so.
> 
> I wanted to see if I could make sex more cute and fluffy and I don't think I succeeded but I like this? I still can't believe how long it is though.

Stan was always tactile, always wanted to touch him when he knew that he couldn’t. Sonny would relax him with a massage or just running his hand down his back. Usually that would make his shoulders relax but today Stan shuddered and Sonny realized just what was wrong even before Stan muttered a soft warning “Sonny”.

He felt heat rise on his neck but he refused to let the blush reach his face.

He didn’t stay late at the office that day.

For as much as Stan was trying to keep it together, Sonny could see him falling apart on the ride back to Sonny’s boat. He never was good at keeping his feelings off his face; how he was a con man he had no idea.

They had taken one step on the boat when Stan started to press kisses on his neck and god Sonny was weak, he was so so weak.

“Stan.” Sonny said softly turning to look at him and honestly it was a bad idea because the other man surged forward to kiss him. He melted into it, letting Stan pull him closer and they stayed like that until they both were breathless. Stan’s hands had found their way into Sonny’s hair and were holding him in place by his ears. Sonny meanwhile had wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him so that they were flush together.

Stan at least had the decency to look a little apologetic. “God I’ve been waitin’ _all day_ an’ your stupid tank top didn’t help and then ya started rubbin’ my back and I swear ta god Tubbs was laughin’ at me.” He whined, moving back in to nip at Sonny’s neck.

Sonny laughed, running his hand up and down Stan’s back just to feel him shudder. “Why don’t we take this inside, darling? I’m not interested in giving everyone a show.” He slowly started to guide Stan into the cabin, trying to be the only voice of reason since the con man would not let up even for a second.

Not that Sonny was really going to complain when Stan was working on his neck the way he was, but it was hard to navigate the cabin when it was pitch black and a horny boyfriend. They fell into bed, Sonny on top of Stan and they stayed there for a long time just kissing. Every so often their hands would wander but both of them seemed content on just being here with the other. The hot Miami air grew even hotter as they kissed, and they might have stayed that way if Stan hadn’t started rolling his hips.

Sonny laughed, his hand reaching into the nightstand to grab lube. “I’m almost worried you’re going to hurt yourself the way you’re acting.” He teased, pressing a kiss to the nose and then to Stan’s cheek as his face crinkled into a pout.

“I’m not gonna hurt myself.” Stan mumbled but he helped Sonny to pull his shirt off, letting him do most of the work with the pants as Stan worked on Sonny’s suit jacket and shirt. Sonny took it upon himself to take off his own bottoms and well, the conman could concede that he liked the show, something that Sonny picked up on and surged forward to kiss him again.

 

Now with the clothes gone it was much more obvious where both of them stood, but that didn’t stop Sonny from laughing into the kiss, a hand running down Stan’s chest to his stomach and idly playing with the hair leading even more southward. “You really were waiting all day for little old me weren’t you?” Stan shrugged, a little bashfully as his hands rested on Sonny’s back.

“Shut up, are ya gonna do somethin’ or what?” He huffed, turning his head a little and giving Sonny the perfect opportunity to kiss his jaw all the way down to his neck. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he popped open the lid to coat his fingers. He pressed kisses down Stan’s chest and stomach, pressing extra kisses at any scars he came across much to his boyfriend’s pretend annoyance.

He did pause to wrap his hand around Stan’s cock and give him a few pumps, not that he really needed it but it was nice to watch him gasp and moan before he brought his hand up and bit on it to keep him quieter. As much as Sonny would have liked to pull it away, he wasn’t the only one that lived out on his boat in this dock.

After a few well-placed kisses on Stan’s thighs, Sonny’s hand crept down to his hole. “You alright, babe?” He asked, rubbing his cheek against the sensitive part of his thigh causing Stan to shudder.

“Sonny Crockett if ya don’t put somethin’ in me right now we’re breakin’ up.” Stan’s words might have been more potent if he didn’t sound so much like he was whining. Sonny decided to spare him for tonight and slowly pushed his index finger in.

Sonny always took it slow; as much as it aggravated Stan it also endeared him as well. No matter how many times he insisted that he’d be fine that this wasn’t his first rodeo (though he did stop saying that after he admitted he had done his rounds as a prostitute to him, his boyfriend got a sad look in his eye after that) Sonny would always wait until Stan was twisting and gasping in the sheets before he’d add another finger.

Personally, it was nice to see Stan’s gruff exterior break down for Sonny to see this soft flush on his face and the high pitched whines begging him for more. He couldn’t help but lean in and press kisses over Stan’s forehead, going down his jaw to his cheek, his nose, to his other cheek and finally kissing his lips.

Stan moaned into the kiss as Sonny hooked his fingers and pressed them into his prostate. “Sonny.” Stan’s voice cracked and he licked his lips as Sonny chuckled, shooting him a light glare. “Damn it, I had a _plan_ you’re gonna make me- _fuck_ \- come before I can get t’ it.”

Now it was Sonny’s turn to look a little bashful, wondering for just a second what Stan could have in store. He spent a few more minutes thrusting into Stan, watching him melt into putty in his hands before he took his hand out and wiped them on the sheets. He’d clean it later. “Then show me what you were going to do, baby.” He grinned as Stan took a moment to compose himself before sitting up and gently pushing Sonny into the bed.

It’s not where Sonny thought it was going to go, but he was rolling with the punches for now. Stan had a plan, and he wasn’t going to stop him from executing it. He sat on Sonny’s legs, leaning over to the nightstand to find a condom, making sure that was on before getting lube on his fingers and finally leaning forward and taking him into his hand.

He wasn’t really expecting Stan to kiss the head of his dick. It was almost cute if it didn’t give the detective a jolt and suddenly how he wanted so much more. Stan grinned at him before taking his head into his mouth and sucking lightly, his hand starting to move up and down as he did.

Sonny let his head flop back onto the pillow with a groan, his hands moving down to run through Stan’s hair. He never moved him, but just being able to feel him was enough and he let him work. _God_ did he work.

His hand was a constant motion, but Stan’s mouth was a different story. Sometimes he was just pleasantly sucking and then he would pull away and tongue at his slit until Sonny made a high pitched keen that would make him grin. “That’s not the main course, I just like watchin’ you when I do that.” He told him after a few minutes of his damn mouth and Sonny gave him a look. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say with it but it made Stan laugh and press one last kiss to his head before climbing up and onto his lower stomach.

Stan’s hand was still pumping Sonny, making sure that the jelly was everywhere but he did stop to kiss his own kisses over his boyfriend’s body. He was almost a little jealous that the detective had more muscles then he did, not like it was unexpected, but maybe he should work on getting some of that old muscle back.

Sonny might not be as experienced with this sort of sex as Stan was, but he knew what Stan was setting up to do from his position alone and he could feel the last of his blood rush southward. “Stan.” He didn’t know why he was saying it at this point, but it felt like the right thing to say.

He did pause though; bless him, to look up. His eyes were blown wide with lust but Stan always stopped to make sure. “You good, hotshot?” He asked, leaning forward to kiss his chin. Sonny nodded, running a hand down his arm that wasn’t already occupied and linked their hands together. Stan smiled softly, before holding Sonny still as he slowly lowered himself down.

It was very hard not to thrust up to meet Stan, though he managed to slide down easily after a moment of relaxing. Sonny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Stan sat on his lap, his hand squeezing his and his other hand running up and down his chest. He didn’t even have to ask if he was okay before Stan was nodding. “Give me a second.” He mumbled, rolling his hips forward and earning both of them a soft gasp.

As he adjusted, Sonny took it upon himself to gently run his hand up from Stan’s stomach and to his face to gently run a thumb over his cheek. “God you’re gorgeous, hun.” He could feel his boyfriend’s face heat up under his hand and he grinned while Stan rolled his eyes.

“You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause I have your dick up my ass.”

“It’s a great addition, let me tell you.” Sonny said with a snort of laughter that caused Stan to grin like he won the damn lottery. He couldn’t believe that he was looking to make him laugh now of all times, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Stan rolled his hips again before he braced himself by putting his hands on Sonny’s chest. He still made sure to keep their hands together though, unwilling to pull away unless he absolutely had to and Sonny was more than fine with that decision. After a few experimental moves, Stan was moving his hips on Sonny’s cock at a steady rhythm that had Sonny staring and muttering soft words of encouragement.

If he wasn’t so focused he would have pulled him into a kiss, but watching Stan was just as good for right now. His hair was falling forward almost covering his face but the detective made sure to push it away so that he could see Stan’s face and hear the soft moans and gasps as he worked. God he loved him, he already told him that as often as he could but he loved him so much.

Sonny reached behind Stan to massage his ass before experimentally thrusting up as Stan was sliding down. It was definitely the right thing to do when Stan let out a loud moan and quickly covered his mouth.

He panted into his hand for a second before pulling it away and leaning forward. “Christ Sonny keep doing that.” That’s how they worked into a rhythm of Stan moving down as Sonny thrusted up into him. The con man slipped forward, lying on Sonny’s chest who took it upon himself to finally kiss him like he had been wanting to.

Sometimes Sonny couldn’t believe how lucky he was. How _happy_ he was with Stan and despite having the little bumps along the way, they would always come back to each other.

His rhythm was starting to get a little more erratic, frantic and Sonny could feel heat pool into his belly. He was so close, and he could tell Stan was to just from how much he was absolutely leaking onto his stomach. He would have laughed if it wasn’t so god damn sexy.

Sonny brought their joined hands inward, gently nudging Stan up so he could get their hands between each other and wrap his hand, and by extension Stan’s hand since he never did let go, around the con man’s cock. Sonny started to move their hands fast up and down, clear that he wanted to get him off sooner rather than later.

Stan let his head drop, the hair that wasn’t plastered onto his face and neck from the sweat falling over and he let out a deep moan. “Sonny.” He mumbled, trying his best to keep up with the pace on both sides but failing. He was so close and part of him felt like he was going to explode. “ _Sonny_ , god please.” Stan didn’t see the smirk he got from saying please or if he did he didn’t care. He didn’t know what he was asking for, release probably, but when Sonny instead leaned forward to kiss him one last time he realized he had been looking for that instead.

Stan came first, a muffled whine into Sonny’s lips and jerking forward into their hands. Sonny wasn’t too far behind and there was another soft moan from Stan that sent a short spike of lust back up Sonny’s spine but he was more content on just pulling Stan closer when he lay down on his chest.

They were quiet for a moment, reveling in the moment before Sonny had to break it. “I don’t remember sex bein’ this sticky.” He huffed, very aware of the fluid on his hand. Stan laughed, a full shoulders shaking deep belly laugh.

Sonny usually only saw him this relaxed on drugs, and a part of him was glad that Stan could find this amount of relaxation away from what he smoked. “Difference between sex with a man and sex with a woman.” Stan said finally after the laughs subsided enough that he could talk. “You’re basically drowning in cum and lube by the end of it. Then ya gotta clean up.”

They both knew neither of them were going to move to clean up tonight. Not when they could keep lying here and let the soft lull of sleep overtake them, though Sonny did pull out of Stan and threw the condom away before settling down.

Before Stan fell asleep, he felt a soft kiss at the hairline of his forehead and an even softer ‘I love you’. Stan couldn’t help the grin as he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
